


Efficiency Thing

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Impaired Consent, M/M, Marijuana, Normalised Exhibitionism, Normalised Public Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's a transfer student in Shinwon’s department, technically Korean, but has spent enough time abroad to get uncomfortable when the lot of them go out for dinner and Hyojong starts sucking Yanan off under the table."It's not like people don't have sex in Singapore." Hongseok refutes, when they're asking him about his time abroad. His face is a shiny tomato paste red, and baby hairs have started plastering to his forehead despite the fact there's still snow on the ground. "They just do it indoors."





	Efficiency Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uknowyunhowhoyouare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=uknowyunhowhoyouare).



When Jinho first meets him, Hongseok is the cutest little thing.

He's a transfer student in Shinwon’s department, technically Korean, but has spent enough time abroad to get uncomfortable when the lot of them go out for dinner and Hyojong starts sucking Yanan off under the table.

"It's not like people don't have sex in Singapore." Hongseok refutes, when they're asking him about his time abroad. His face is a shiny tomato paste red, and baby hairs have started plastering to his forehead despite the fact there's still snow on the ground. "They just do it indoors."

"We're indoors though." Hyojong pretends to be genuinely confused just to see what Hongseok does; when he wipes at the semen left on his bottom lip Hongseok drops the glass of water in his hand.

"He's like a baby." Jinho comments, voice in awe, watching this go down at the other end of the table. The waitress comes over with napkins to help clean the mess, evidently likes what she sees, and when she runs a hand down his forearm to test the waters he almost throws her on top of the table in shock.

"Indoors and alone." Hongseok finishes, distraught and still wet. "Normally without other people watching. Not as casually, either."

"I don't really get it." Yuto shrugs; of all the transfer students Jinho has met, Yuto is hands down the one who has taken to Korea the fastest. "What if you get horny in public? Do you just stay hard until you get to go home for the day? Isn't that distracting?"

"It's like an efficiency thing." Hyunggu chimes in. "It's better to just come and get it over with. Then you can concentrate better."

Most transfers take to Korean exhibitionism with a pseudo nationalistic pride, and some transferred not because Yonsei is actually a decent school but because they want the experience, but Hongseok's different. Maybe it's because he's already Korean, or because he's really that brazen, but he sticks with what he's comfortable with and refuses to be seduced astray. People start to talk when they realise the entire semester has passed and no one has seen his dick, which is a borderline supernatural feat because even the Dean of the music department has been spotted relieving stress in one of the hallways near his office.

"You have had sex before, right?" Wooseok clarifies. First years are always so fascinated about first hand accounts of life abroad, and Jinho can relate because reading the textbook accounts in cultural studies during high school feels more like opening a book of fairy tales than an actual textbook.

"Yes." Hongseok sighs, like he'd rather be talking about genocide. "Indoors. With no one else watching."

"That's cute." Jinho notes, louder so that his voice makes it to Hongseok this time.

"Thanks?" Hongseok replies, face bright red and refusing to look up from his plate.

Their friend group, and the rest of campus, soon find out that Hongseok isn't actually the sweet, virginal, strawberry parfait they make him out to be. He swears, profusely, can throw a fist with the best of them, and surprisingly its killing a cicada that gets Hyojong to stop calling Hongseok 'Saint Mary.' Eventually he does start sleeping around, first with a lot of other transfers who enjoy their privacy on occasion, and then with a few fascinated domestic students who want an international experience.

Jinho still thinks he's cute though.

Hongseok has three stages of mortification--downcast eyes, sputtered rambling, and then finally loss of limb control. Sometimes there are contextual signs too, that Jinho likes to tease out of him just because he can.

He doesn't do the coy, flirty, thing but Jinho knows how to catch people off guard. Sometimes when they have a class together he'll lean into until Hongseok's ear is within licking distance and ask if his lap is free. When they go out to eat with friends Jinho starts sucking Hongseok's fingers clean, which just serves to make him that much messier of an eater. Jinho's just teasing in his own brash manner and he expects the guy to sputter a bit before ignoring him, but Hongseok seems a bit more free minded than he lets on because he never says no.

"Are you thinking about actually dating him?" Yanan asks one day; it's just the two of them baby sitting eight drunk assholes trying to stick as many of the plastic spoons they stole from Monster Chicken on their faces as possible, with nothing but spit and divine favour.

"Not really." Jinho shrugs. "It's just fun embarrassing him."

"I think he might be thinking into it though." Yanan argues.

"He's vanilla but he's not twelve." Jinho retorts.

"It's not that.I can see it... I can... feel it... never mind." Yanan gives up trying to word the intuition and falls asleep on Jinho's thigh instead.

Jinho starts taking notice the next day, the way Hongseok will let him thread their fingers together, Jinho half on top of him as they watch whatever YouTube video Wooseok finds online. The way he'll sputter but consent when Jinho needs a body pillow, and even when he stops dropping glasses of water and cups of ramen his ears still heat up.

And, a more recent realisation, the way no one else can get away with walking all over him like this, Hwitaek getting forced into headlocks when his hands wander and Yanan getting actually drop kicked out of beds when he wants to cuddle.

"Maybe I'm just pushier than you." Jinho suggests; his chest is all strange and tingly at the notion, but it's not entirely unpleasant.

"Pushier than Hyunggu? Than Hyojong?" Yanan snorts.

“It’s cause I’m older?” Jinho tries.

Yanan doesn’t respond.

Whatever the fuck they’re doing culminates at Hyuna’s beginning of the school year party, hosted on the floor she rents with four other upperclassmen above a cab driver restaurant and supermarket. Jinho shows up late, because his move in date at the dormitory is the same day, but he gets there at around midnight and finds things moving along nicely.

The first person who pulls him aside is Jonghyun, an upperclassmen from his department, who tastes at least three bottles in when Jinho opens his mouth in greeting and his lips are teased the rest of the way open with Jonghyun’s tongue.

“You free right now?” Jonghyun whispers, loosening the grip on Jinho’s shirt collar after a few moments.

“Sorry, meeting up with someone.” Jinho lies, because he’d rather at least get a couple shots in before he starts stripping.

“See you around.” Jonghyun nods, letting his hand fall, feet still pointed in Jinho’s direction for a second or two more even as his eyes have drifted off to scan for another ungroped ass.

Jinho ends up making another pit stop on his quest for libations when he finds some familiar faces just left off the banister he was pushed up against, gathered around a coffee table catching up as Hyojong’s signature amethyst bong sits abandoned as a centerpiece.

“Hey.” Jinho greets, sitting on Wooseok since there’s no free space. “Everyone already here?”

Hwitaek tries to respond, but he’s a giggly little shit after two light hits or a just a single deep one, and all his words start as breathy consonants but end in high pitched chortles. Trying to piece together “Yanan’s gone” alone gives him labour-esque contractions until he collapses face first into Hyojong’s lap, giggles muffled by his hair and the fabric of Hyojong’s briefs.

“Yanan gone.” Yuto offers, laying in the fetal position on a mahogany loveseat.

“Hongseok?” Jinho asks, peering around the table and counting heads. Most house parties end up as glorified orgies, meaning it would make sense for him to be gone, but Jinho saw him at every one he went to over winter recess.

“Just left.” Yuto replies.

Before anyone can clarify, or Jinho can ask, one of Hyojong’s first year minions comes over with jello shots—sufficient distraction. Jinho likes the cherry ones the best, even if they taste a bit like cold medicine, because his lips are naturally a more neutral shade and people have told him the scarlet tint looks nice. That, and this one time this girl was going to blow him after a few blueberry ones and his deliriously wasted second year self had shrieked and run away after seeing a navy tongue approach his dick.

Jinho remembers his last sober afterthought when he’s looking for a restroom, wandering through bodies and opening every door he comes across, until he spots a shaggy shower rug and two guys fucking against the towel rack.

And Hongseok, fully clothed, sitting perpendicular in the full tub.

He turns when he hears the door open, neck slowly shifting instead of its usual snap to attention, and Jinho realises what’s happening when he finally spots the protruding veins of red in his eyes. The soju in Jinho’s system overtakes any residual huffs of weed when he stomps up to the couple, and starts dragging the top out by the collar of his tee.

“Okay, you’re going to have to take this outside.” Jinho sighs. He slams the door amidst their protests, the force leaving him a little dizzy, locks it, and turns to see that Hongseok still hasn’t moved. “What are you doing?”

“Hi Jinho!” Fuck Hongseok looks cute when he’s high.

“What are you doing?”

“I spilled vodka on myself.” Hongseok explains, gesturing to his soaked jeans. “So I’m washing me, and my clothes! At the same time.”

“How many hits did you take?” Jinho groans, walking over to drain the tub. He knows Hongseok doesn’t smoke regularly, and if he didn’t he sure does know, the way Hongseok’s staring at his hands like he didn’t know he had any. It’s been at least an hour or two since Jinho got here, meaning if they gave Hongseok the cheap shit, which they probably did, he should be back to himself within the hour. “Maybe stick with shots from now on.”

The water swirling makes Jinho realise why he’s here in the first place, so he’s about to unbuckle his pants, but the choked gasp Hongseok makes reminds him of present company. He ends up closing the fuchsia flamingo-printed shower curtain, pissing, and washing his hands before sliding the curtain back open.

“I missed you.” Hongseok greets, looking even more absurd when the bathtub’s empty.

Jinho tries, and mostly fails, to clean Hongseok up with some strange sense of duty.

Hongseok is naturally a pretty easy going guy, not raising his voice or eyebrows unless Jinho’s working especially hard to pull reactions out of him, so it’s not like the weed revs him up or anything. But high Hongseok is mellowed out to the point where his inhibitions spill out as he pours over, and Jinho finds out what it’s like to be on the receiving end, trying to towel dry Hongseok’s exposed skin while the soaked body’s lightly feeling up your ass with one hand and curiously sniffing the crook of your neck with his face.

“So weed makes you horny.” Jinho sighs, giving up and dropping the towel in frustration. With the amount of rubbing Hongseok’s doing, Jinho’s clothes are growing damp and chilly too, which is a convenient excuse for why he’s only half heartedly shoving Hongseok off.

Warmth, bodies, conservation of hot, something something science.

“Hyojong gets hungry. Hwitaek can’t stop laughing.” Jinho continues, trying to think of where they go from here, wondering if he should drag Hongseok back to the living room, but the sluggish contemplation is interrupted by a girl opening the bathroom door.

“Sorry.” Jinho commands, after shrieking loud enough to make Hongseok clutch his ears, trying to herd the intruder out and shut the door again.

“Do you really need the whole bathroom?” She protests, resigned as Jinho moves her back.

“Yeah, sorry.” Jinho replies, shutting the door again.

“They’re probably into the weird shit.” He hears muffled through the drywall.

When he turns around Hongseok is sitting on the closed toilet, staring at his hands like he’s never seen before.

“We’re going to get you dry.” Jinho declares, reinvigorated. “And then I’ll make Hwitaek babysit you.”

They end up making out against the towel rack.

Jinho really doesn’t know how this starts, but during Jinho’s increasingly frustrated instructions regarding how to use a hand towel, Hongseok brings his hands up and cups Jinho’s jaw instead of grabbing the towel. And then something something Jinho finds himself pressed against the towel rack, the pain of the metal bar digging into his back eclipsed by whatever magic Hongseok’s working to be able to undo Jinho’s denim shorts single handedly.

He’s hard almost immediately, a combination of how long it’s taken him to get his pants off since he’s been here and Hongseok being upwards of the 80th percentile in terms of guys Jinho’s gotten naked. There’s a heated energy being wrenched into Jinho’s abdomen as Hongseok rubs moves his thigh between Jinho’s legs, their kissing demoted to close range panting after Hongseok locates the lube in felt in Jinho’s back pocket when he was groping his ass and gets a slick hand on Jinho’s dick—the fabric buffer gone.

Jinho’s never been one for hiding, because there’s something about a third party’s appreciate gaze or random upper classmen’s over enthused whoop that makes his skin prickle with an extra heat, makes his cock feel even heavier like it knows it has a crowd to entertain, but it turns out its not impossible to get him off behind closed doors either. Hongseok’s skilled with his hands, alternating between pumps and slowing down to carress Jinho’s balls or the head of his dick when Jinho’s toes look like they’re going to curl right off.

He doesn’t finish him off until Jinho’s sputtering, entire spine turning into pudding, coming mostly onto the tiled floor as Hongseok keeps a slow grip on Jinho’s cock as it softens gradually. Jinho looks up to see that Hongseok’s staring at him, but not meeting his eye. He thinks it’s remnants of Vanilla Hongseok coming back, about to trip over the fact he’s touching Jinho’s dick, but when Jinho looks into the mirror he spots a set of marks on his clavicle so deep his dentist could probably cast them in plaster.

“So you’re a biter.” Jinho muses, moving forward when he hears his back muscles crying around the towel rack, and feels Hongseok’s erection brush against his thigh.

And Hongseok’s meeting his eyes now, same lost sheep expression he had while sat in the tub.

“Let’s get you sorted then.” Jinho kneeling down and working on Hongseok’s jeans.

He remembers the first time he’d gotten blown while high. The night itself is a bit blurry, tequila being a dog’s best friend, but Jinho remembers those fifteen minutes in the hallway outside his dorm room. It felt like like flying out of your body at escape velocity, flinging past the far reaches of space, like swallowing a star, and a subsequent warm fizzle as the star then swallowed you. Coming down from that left everything shimmery, his eyes twinkling; who is he to deny Hongseok the same experience?

Hongseok’s dick is half hard at most, despite the thorough dry humping, and Jinho’s briefly distracted by the other useful applications of such resilience before his concentration returns to the task at hand. Normally Jinho’s about the entire blowjob experience, and likes to suck the cock mostly hard before he pulls any undergarments off, but Hongseok’s clothes are wet and it’s uncomfortable for Jinho to press his face into. He knows when to play it by ear, so he makes Hongseok step out of all his garments before proceeding.

“Fuck.” Hongseok hisses, low and guttural, when Jinho rubs the head of Hongseok’s dick against the inside of his cheek, the rest of the shaft held firm in his left hand. His self control isn’t the best, right now at least, and his hips start jerking around on their own as soon as Jinho starts to swallow around Hongseok’s cock, Jinho releasing and pinching Hongseok’s thigh in retribution. He has a _process_ god dammit.

Jinho forgets why he’s angry around three seconds later, when Hongseok’s right hand comes down to graze the back of his neck, fingers brushing through his baby hairs, thumb and index finger massaging his ear in apology.

He can play by ear, after all, and Jinho figures that he may as well put his singing lungs to good use, so he speeds up, taking Hongseok’s cock further and further until the first time it comfortably brushes against the back of his throat. Then he swallows once, a nice wet one that makes Hongseok groan and hit his fist against the wall he’s leaned up against, trailing off into a whine when Jinho backs off moments later.

Jinho takes a moment to just stare at Hongseok, using his hand as his mouth is about to speak; Hongseok’s too turned on for his eyes to focus, pupils blown out and gaze flittering about.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Jinho says, and Hongseok’s focused enough to understand that at least. The hand that’s been tense but gentle near Jinho’s neck tightens it’s grip, yanking Jinho’s head forward so quickly he barely has enough time to wrap his lips around his teeth before Hongseok’s cock is halfway in his mouth again.

Hongseok’s pace is erratic at first, but steadies when Jinho sits up higher and rests both his hands on the sides of Hongseok’s waist. He’s able to hold his breath a long ass time, but legitimately starts to feel lightheaded after a while; Hongseok pauses when Jinho pinches his side again.

“Fucking hell.” Hongseok groans, his thumb coming up to trace the ring of spit near Jinho’s lip. He knew the cherry shots were a good idea. “I think you’re the cute one.”

It takes Jinho a while to process the string of six entire words, between his head being dazed and his dick beginning to demand attention again, but after he does he’s a little annoyed. He’s a fucking blowjob master, not _cute_. Glaring doesn’t seem to be doing much to change Hongseok’s mind, so he sits up and swallows around Hongseok’s cock.

Hongseok pace is even faster when he’s about to come, but the only warning Jinho has is a few hastened thrusts before Hongseok’s holding Jinho’s head in place, stuttering. He doesn’t say anything about wanting Jinho to swallow though, and Jinho doesn’t really want to, so as soon as he feels Hongseok’s cock start spurting he pulls off slowly, a little of the come ending up in Jinho’s mouth, most of it ending up splattered between Jinho’s cheek and neck, and the remnants landing on Jinho’s bare thigh.

“Jinho.” Hongseok pants, catching his breath as his palms come up to rub the release under Jinho’s jaw, into his collar bones. It’s not the greatest, but preferable to swallowing so Jinho sits back on his knees and allows it. “The air is so soft. Why is the air so soft?”

Jinho just giggles.

 

 

 

 

  
“I don’t think we’re on the same page.” Hongseok starts, from where he’d dragged Jinho away from their lunch table to talk.

Jinho’s stunned.

“I mean you’re probably used to it, not that I’m judging you or anything because you can do whatever you want it’s fine, but I don’t… I’m not used to sleeping around with friends.” Hongseok explains. “I mean not that I’m assuming you are, but I just, I’m just not used to it. That’s all. So I just… I don’t know.”

“You don’t want it to happen again.” Jinho clarifies, freezing the remnants of the smile he still has on his face because he’s scared his actual expression will betray him. “That’s not a problem.”

“I don’t think I’m what you’re looking for.” Hongseok agrees. “I mean our kinks… anyway… I mean, we’re still cool and everything. I’m obviously not angry or anything and I regret anything or want to make this a big deal if this isn’t a big deal for you but I can’t sleep around if we’re going to be friends… it’s just…”

“I understand.” Jinho makes a laugh in his stomach and it comes out of his throat like a squawk, but he goes with it. “Not a big deal. I’m just gonna…” Jinho starts, darting around the canteen to spot someone he knows to escape eating lunch across from… whatever Hongseok is, was. “Go.” Jinho finishes, spotting the entrance, and darting out.

This morning, Jinho had woken up, looked in the mirror, seen Hongseok’s teeth on his collarbone, and almost reached for the concealer he keeps on hand before his hand stops and he decides to wear a scoop neck shirt instead.

He regrets this morning.

Jinho doesn’t often fuck the same person twice, because it’s not like he doesn’t have options, so things should be normal. A mixed salad of opportunities in front of him, Hongseok should just be another sliver of cucumber. Jinho’s been kicked out of multiple beds, has kicked multiple people off his mattress, but he’s still stuck on that one shitty handjob he got one time. It’s hard to put a finger on it, but the reminder that Jinho’s never going to see Hongseok sputter, flush, and drop his phone leaves him somber, even though it’s the dumbest.

“You weren’t at Yuto’s game.” Yanan greets, throwing Jinho’s door open. He has the password because that had been Yanan’s only request when Jinho had bore the brunt of a yaja time game last semester, and Yanan still abuses it profusely. Less so than anyone else would have though, so Jinho knows better to complain.

“Wow, really?” Jinho quips, biting his lip when he sees that Yanan’s brought an early dinner—jeon and fermented rice wine.

“He was worried. We were all worried, since you wouldn’t pick up your phone, except Hongseok, who was the same dumbass self he’s been for the past week and a half.” Yanan continues, dropping the food and his ass on the floor in front of Jinho’s bed. “What happened at Hyuna’s party?”

“Nothing special.” Jinho shrugs, shoving an entire seafood jeon into his mouth so he can chew instead of answer, widening his eyes to look cute when Yanan’s looks irked.

“Did you see Hongseok at Hyuna’s party?” Yanan continues prying.

“Why weren’t you at Hyuna’s party? Yuto said that you just ditched.” Jinho refutes.

“I was jet lagged.” Yanan shrugs. “Your turn. Hwitaek says you and Hongseok both disappeared after a while.”

“Hongseok spilled vodka on himself. We didn’t leave together but I found him in the bathtub when I went to piss.” Jinho replies. Verbalising everything makes him feel both relieved and negligible.

“Found him in the bathtub… with someone else?”

“No, just in the bathtub.”

“What a dumbass.” Yanan snorts. “And? Speed this up, we both have coursework to be doing.”

“I sucked him off and then he said he wanted to make sure it never happened again.” Jinho blurts out, after a few deep breaths, and then collapses onto his mattress when Yanan raises an eyebrow. “Which is fine. Completely fine. I don’t sleep with the same person twice that often anyway. We probably wouldn’t have anyway.”

“But you’re avoiding him anyway?” Yanan asks.

“ _He’s_ the one who might be awkward.” Jinho protests. “He’s not used to sleeping around. I’m avoiding him for his sake.” His words end up making a lot more sense than Jinho thought they would when he started talking.

Yanan isn’t convinced, but lets Jinho steep in his denial through both bottles of fermented rice wine and five servings of jeon. Jinho lets his guard down even when Yanan digs through Jinho’s closet to find some half empty bottles of soju, and they finish that off as well. Neither of them are blackout drunk, but both are extremely suggestible, and because Jinho’s relationship problems remind Yanan of some drama he watched during middle school, they both end up going out to be melancholy on the streets.

Jinho wakes up the next morning, with negative forty minutes to be on time to his music theory class, and blonde hair.

“It strangely suits you.” Yanan comments, peeling himself off Jinho’s rug when he hears the older’s shrill yelping in the bathroom. “Isn’t it a thing? To get a haircut after breaking up? It suits you.”

“I’m supposed to look hotter.” Jinho whines, glaring at the mop on his head. “Not like a golden retriever. Who the fuck am I going to spite like this.”

“Hm…” Yanan muses, running a hand through Jinho’s hair. “You need to look sexier.”

“That’s what I-”

“We should shave the sides!” Yanan exclaims, clasping his hands together. “Like Taeyang!”

For all of Jinho’s indignant protests and howling, his hair ends up looking fine. They don’t end up giving him a faux-hawk, but he gets a significant undercut that doesn’t look as bad as Jinho thought it would. He has no idea where Yanan’s newfound hair dressing passion comes from, but the excitement also takes Jinho’s mind off Hongseok enough that he forgets they’ll inevitably meet at Hyojong’s upcoming birthday party. It’s less of a birthday party and more of a five part bar crawl every year, because that’s cheaper for the birthday boy, but he doesn’t invite too many people to join him so it’s not like Jinho’s got a small crowd to hide behind.

Jinho solves this by going out with Yanan beforehand and drinking tequila—dog’s best friend—until he feels like he could bench a semi with both pinkies, before the two of them storm into Hyojong’s first bar of choice.

It should be embarrassing because Hyojong seems to be developing old man tastes and the bar is quiet and dimly lit, with a couple of pool and poker tables scattered around the floor instead of grinding bodies and a DJ; there aren’t too many other patrons either, three smaller groups of what looks like uni students huddled in opposite corners of the room. Jinho’s too far gone for that though.

“Happy birthday!” Jinho screams instead, linking arms with Yanan and skipping over to where Hyojong’s playing blackjack with their youngest. Hongseok, Hwitaek, and Shinwon are playing pool nearby. “Where the fuck are we?”

“We were going to Octagon but Hyojong really wanted to play strip poker.” Changgu explains, throwing his hand up. “We were just waiting for Yanan!”

“Are you good at strip poker?” Jinho asks dubiously, and gets shoved off the chair they’re sharing when Yanan feels offended.

“I am the five time Chinese club strip poker champion.” Yanan declares, standing up and taking off his jacket as some symbol of superiority.

“He is.” Changgu nods solemnly, collecting everyone’s previous blackjack hands. “You in?”

“Why not.” Jinho shrugs, peering behind him to see what Hongseok’s doing, and agreeing when sees Hongseok’s attention elsewhere. “What have I got to lose?”

Jinho’s shit at strip poker.

Yanan deserves his strip poker title, as devoid of meaning and useless as it is, because his resting ‘what time is it what year is it what’s going on’ expression turns out to make a boss ass poker face. Changgu’s got nothing but a shirt and his briefs on before Yanan’s forced to take off his belt, and Jinho’s torso is completely exposed. He does okay for enough rounds to keep his pants on, but it’s chilly and he makes up for the insulation with soju.

That’s another thing—Hongseok had made his way over as soon as Jinho started stripping. That had caught Jinho off guard, but the way Hongseok tries to sit on Jinho’s lap, gets pushed off when Jinho complains about losing feeling in his legs, and then picks Jinho up to sit on _his_ lap tells the older that he must be high again. Hongseok’s never this touchy unless he’s inebriated, and Jinho feels a bit petulant, but doesn’t want to take any focus off Hyojong so he doesn’t say anything.

Hongseok’s hands start wandering when Jinho loses his socks, the first items on the bottom half of his body to go. Jinho looks to Yanan for help, or at least some semblance of pity, but Yanan’s too busy laughing at Hwitaek’s attempts to pick up the bartender.

Jinho loses his shorts next, stands up to toss them at Shinwon’s face, and resolutely controls his expression when it’s time to crawl back into Hongseok’s lap.

Hongseok has no resolutions.

“How many hits did you take, jesus.” Jinho huffs when Hongseok starts resting his chin on Jinho’s bare shoulder, arms strapping around Jinho’s waist to keep him in place.

Two rounds later the game ends as all of them lose all their remaining garments, few and far between as they are, while Yanan cackles, shirt and jeans still on.

“Is it even worth it getting dressed again.” Changgu groans, kicking at his clothes. “I’ll probably just take them off again later.”

“Jinho should definitely keep them off.” Yanan jumps in, cutting off his cackling.

“Don’t be a sore winner you asshole.” Jinho groans, leaning back when he forgets that he’s sitting on Hongseok and leaning forward again when he remembers. “What are we gonna do, go streaking through downtown?”

“Now that I think about it.” Hyojong muses, joining in. “Jinho, when was the last time you got laid?”

“I’m guessing at least a week.” Yanan chimes in, because he’s a dipshit, and all the guys playing pool seem to have caught on because they come over, cues abandoned.

“It might even have been longer, you’re half hard just sitting out here.” Shinwon snorts, peering over the table to eye Jinho’s dick, and it’s not like Jinho can talk about Hongseok’s very prominent forearm or thigh muscles digging into him, so he keeps his mouth shut.

Jinho tries to think to the last time he got fucked, and is a little embarrassed to find they’re not far off. He’s not a first year anymore, but he’s also not senile, and his sex drive has been inconsistent for the past few months. This may or may not coincide with the time period where he’s been in contact with Hongseok, but that’s absolutely not going to bother him right now. No one cries over spilled cucumber.

But really.

It’s really been a while.

“It’s really been a while.” Jinho notes, staring up as he thinks back. “Huh.”

“Maybe that’s why you’ve been weird the past few weeks.” Hwitaek suggests, not noticing when Jinho flinches.

“First order of business!” Hyojong declares, slamming an empty bottle down on the table. “Get! Jinho! Dick!”

“Hyojong this is-”

“We need to get it out of your system.” Hyojong interrupts, covering Jinho’s mouth with his middle to pinky fingers. “A quickie. See anyone you like?”

Jinho files through the crowd around them, the other patrons all much quieter and huddled in groups. None of their faces are visible with the mood lighting, and Jinho’s about to suggest he’ll wait until they hit an actual bar, or even better a club.

“I volunteer as tribute.” Yuto interrupts the pondering, standing up.

He’s always been Jinho’s favourite underclassmen, and Jinho’s not really in a picky mood. Any opportunity to get off Hongseok’s lap sounds like a good one at this point. Jinho nods, about to stand up, when the grip around his waist tightens and forces him back down.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Hongseok adds, making everyone fall silent.

“Ha.” Jinho breaks the silence, trying to pry Hongseok’s arms from his waist and failing. “Um, I don’t know how many hits you took-”

“I’m not high.” Hongseok interrupts. “I… however this goes.”

“Wow.” Shinwon comments, because he has no filter.

“The fuck?” Yanan adds, staring at the two of them.

Jinho, for all his months of toying with Hongseok’s expressions, has never seen Hongseok this red before. After weeks of not even being in the same room together, being able to see every single sebaceous filament on Hongseok’s nose, his expanding pupils, the sweat on his upper lip, it’s disarming to the point where Jinho decides to just stop thinking. Something something in the end.

“What have I got to lose.” Jinho whispers, not intentionally but instinctively, and before the last syllable leaves his mouth he feels a rush of frigid air and then his back hitting coarse green wool. It’s soft but dry, and burns a little every time Jinho shifts on it, but he’s always appreciated a little stubborn burn, and Hongseok soon has him sufficiently preoccupied.

 

_“What the fuck is going on?”_

 

Jinho wonders if him getting hard easily is going to be a thing, because they’re just kissing at this point, but he’s been ass naked long enough for his skin to feel sensitive, and the mixture of anger and lust is causing his cock to swell concerning quickly. Jinho starts tugging at the sleeves of Hongseok’s shirt after a while, causing Hongseok to move away for a moment.

“I’d… I’d rather keep it on. If that’s okay.” He pants, the telltale stutter convincing Jinho he’s both sober and more nervous than he’s letting on.

Jinho just kisses him again in response, dragging Hongseok’s head back down by his hair.

 

_“Is it okay if we’re watching?”_

_“Are you going to miss the only chance we might have to confirm that Hongseok’s actually got a dong?”_

 

“W-wait.” Jinho stutters when Hongseok’s hand starts gripping his dick. “Are you going to fuck me?”

“A-I…” Hongseok starts. “Are… do you want to? Do you want to bottom? Not if you don’t want to?”

“Someone toss me lube!” Jinho calls over Hongseok’s shoulder, trying to remember whether he’d actually brought any today, and shrugging when a bottle lands on the table next to them.

Hongseok has it open shortly, but Jinho stops him a second time.

“If you’re going to fuck me… I’d rather come afterword.” Jinho explains; he’s not usually this timid while negotiating. “I… it feels better that way.”

Hongseok doesn’t say anything, which freaks Jinho out a little, but his fingers change course to rub at Jinho’s asshole instead and then it’s a different kind of tension. Jinho’s face is too expressive to be a good kisser while Hongseok’s opening him up, so Hongseok oral fixation decides to suck welts into the skin over Jinho’s hip bones instead, while Jinho bites at his wrist to muffle any sounds.

 

_“They grow up so fast!”_

_“Hwitaek what the fuck they’re both older than you.”_

 

Last time was nice, first because Jinho isn’t approaching orgasm with fractiously with memories of Hongseok telling him to back off, and secondly because it just was, but as he lays there, legs open, Hongseok working a single finger into his ass and gnawing at his waist, it’s a different kind of thirst. His back burns with every wave his spine makes against the pool table, his skin burns at the temperature difference between his pounding heart and the air conditioned atmosphere, and there’s that prickling he gets knowing he’s putting on a show. He’s not just getting himself off, he’s not just getting Hongseok off, but there’s strangers and friends alike, all at a distance and enraptured.

“Hurry up.” Jinho whines, trying to grind down harder on the second finger Hongseok’s got perched near his entrance. Hongseok laughs, and gently presses a kiss into one of the hands Jinho has pressing into the pool table, but doesn’t speed up. A second finger inches in slowly, but a third doesn’t join them until Hongseok’s found Jinho’s prostate and spent a good couple of minutes making Jinho moan. By the time Hongseok’s fucking him on four fingers Jinho’s cheeks are damp and his lower back feels like it’s on fire.

“Can I get a c-condom?” Hongseok calls behind him, and Shinwon laughs at the stutter but Yanan must be in a good mood because he runs one over. Jinho looks up to see that some of them have gone back to playing strip poker, but the rest are watching, further away than they usually would, probably because of Hongseok.

There are few things that turn Jinho on more than seeing Hongseok rip open a condom packet with his teeth.

Hongseok does take his pants off to fuck Jinho, but he leaves them pooled at his knees, and one of the hardest decisions Jinho has to make is between begging Hongseok to hurry the goddam fuck up or laugh because he’s never seen anyone so clothed during sex except in D list pornos. Jinho opts for the former, because he thinks Hongseok might actually run off if he hears Jinho start laughing.

He’s either picked up to Jinho’s slight pain kink or figures four fingers is more than enough, because Hongseok slides his dick in all at once and starts thrusting shallowly without preamble. Jinho whines into his wrist again at the pressure, the lust that feels like it’s being leeched out of him, the intensity spiking when Hongseok opens Jinho’s neck with his nose and bites exactly where he did three weeks ago.

Hongseok’s thrusting speeds up, with a force that makes all four legs of the table squeak, and Jinho’s growing delirious with the pressure that builds up in his cock. There’s the fullness of Hongseok’s cock, sparking Jinho’s dick with every drag in and out of his ass, the bite of the wool, the heavy gaze of voyeurs taking bolder and bolder steps forward, the smell of Hongseok when his skin’s damp—and it’s different, because last time the scent had been water like and cleaner.

Jinho feels a hand around his cock when Hongseok’s rhythm starts ti grows erratic, skipping beats, and most of the lube Hongseok put on earlier has rubbed off, but there’s some left on a few fingers, and with every jerk of Hongseok’s hand Jinho gets a different mix of slick and burn. It overwhelming and Jinho’s worried that he’ll end up coming before Hongseok, but the latter’s further gone than his strength lets on.

At some point Hongseok’s so close his hand hangs limp around Jinho’s cock, and Jinho pushes his hand away to finish himself off. Hongseok continues, using one hand to push Jinho’s thigh back further, and finishes after slowing his pace with a few, last, extremely punctuated thrusts. He buries his head in Jinho’s chest; Jinho finishes a few moments later, Hongseok’s spent dick still inside.

Neither of them move for a while, but Jinho recovers first when their friends’ commentary starts to grow louder than the pounding in his head, so he pushes himself and Hongseok back upright. Hongseok looks a little put out that Jinho’s shoving him off, so Jinho pays him back the hand kiss on his cheek. “We should get off before the table breaks.”

Hongseok, despite groaning, is the first to move, hopping off and pulling his pants up so quickly that he forgets he’s still got a dirty condom on. Jinho thinks about whether he should tell Hongseok this as he gets off the table, wincing when his ass hits the cold wood perimeter of the table, but feels agreeable when he sees that Hongseok’s brought him over his clothes.

“You still have the condom on.” Jinho says, timing the exchange poorly because he talks as he’s sliding his t shirt over his head and doesn’t see Hongseok’s ears turns red.

“So how was losing your pool table virginity?” Yanan asks, gaze blatantly directed towards Hongseok’s crotch instead of his eyes.

“You do have a dick.” Hyunggu adds, joining Yanan’s attempts to spontaneously develop x-ray vision.

Hongseok turns to Jinho, maybe for help? He’s immediately embarrassed though and looks down at his shoes again, while Jinho wonders what to make of the whole exchange.

“Well that was fun.” Hyojong decides for them, standing on the poker table. “Let’s head to Octagon!”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, the ongseok to my jinh, you dipshit ❤⃛(*ૂ❛ัᴗ❛ั*ૂ)


End file.
